You Had Me At Hello
by GGLOVER91
Summary: Pretty much about when Luke & Lorelai first met. A oneshot...maybe. All depends on you the reviewers.


**You Had Me At Hello**

_**Disclaimer: It's not mine, for the hundredth time.**_

_**Summary: Pretty much, how Lorelai and Luke met. A one shot...maybe.**_

* * *

Luke Danes, a grumpy diner owner, made his way around his diner filling coffee cups and orders. Many people said Luke Danes was a bitter man, because of his father's death, but that wasn't the case. Luke Danes was a bitter man because the love of his life had left him just last night. But it was true Luke was bitter before Rachel ever left, that was a whole different reason.

Unlike Luke Danes, Lorelai Gilmore was a bouncy, energetic, happy woman...with a kid. People say that she should be bitter for all she had went through at a young age, but Lorelai wasn't. She always saw the positive in people and things, except her mother. Her mother, as she called her, was the devil herself. She was a rich woman that thought highly of herself and no one else. Lorelai hated that about her mother. She had to be positive, if not for herself, for Rory.

The bell rang and Luke Danes, keeping his eye on the coffee, called out to the person. "Sit anywhere open, I'll be with you in a moment."

"I need caffeine!" He heard a young girl's voice yell out. "Immediatly! If not in a cup in a bowl or if you have it, an IV."

"Jeez!" Luke yelled when he saw the coffee over pour the sides of the cup. "I am so sorry mam."

"It's fine youn..." The lady began, but was interrupted by a dark curly brown haired and bright blue eyed girl.

"I said I need coffee." The girl interrupted coming over to the table, in front of Luke.

"Wait your turn!" He growled back as he looked up to find the most beautiful girl he had ever met. "I'm sorry about that, I'll get you some more coffee, and anything you want on the house."

"It's fine young man. Just coffee."

Luke picks up the towel he used to mop up the mess ofcoffee and walked around behind the counter. As he threw the towel into the kitchen he noticed a voice close behind him, that was talking a mile a minute. He turned around quickly to be face to face with the girl, she was talking to him, at least he thought. "What the hell?"

Lorelai blabbered on about whatever she was talking about ignoring Luke.

"Get out from behind my counter!" He growled taking the coffee pot and making the rounds. The girl's voice stayed at his ear, and every time he turned around there she was like a bear on honey. Finally getting fed up of her following him and talking non stop he turned to her. "You're being annoying! Sit down! Shut up! I'll get to you when I get to you!"

Lorelai backed away to a stool and sat down. She looked over at the man next to her who had the newspaper opened reading it.

"Hey you! Grumpy flannel diner man!" Lorelai called at Luke who was now at a different table then she left him.

"What?" He yelled in reply.

"What's your birthday?"

"What?"

"Your birthday, you know the day when your mother pushed you out of her body."

"Thanks for that." Luke mumbled.

"Come on flannel man! What's your birthday?"

"Do not call me flannel man."

"Then what's your name?"

"It's Luke honey." A red haired lady called to her. "His name is Luke."

"Thanks!" Lorelai turned from the lady back to the now discovered Luke. "So...Duke, what's your birthday?"

"It's Luke!"

"Right...Duke." Lorelai smiled her beautiful smile.

"It's Lu..whatever." Luke sighed as he grabbed a plate of food and took it to the red haired lady. "Here Miss Patty."

"Thanks you scrumptious man." Miss Patty smiled at Luke.

Lorelai giggled at Luke and his now very red face. "Hey Duke could you tell me your birthday, or do you want me to keep annoying you?"

"Fine." Luke rambled off his birthday out of ear shot of Miss Patty, or he would be getting a surprise party that he definitely didn't want.

Lorelai smiled at Luke, or Duke, and turned to the man next to her. "Excuse me sir, could I borrow the horoscope section?"

The man looked at Lorelai and back at his paper. He seemed to be debating it, then he pulled it out and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Lorelai took it, searched the page until she found what she was looking for. She tore what she wanted out. Took a pen from behind the counter, wrote something down unknown to Luke and called him over. "Hey Duke! Here!"

Luke looked at her to see her waving a small piece of paper in the air. "What is this?" He grabbed the paper and looked at it. At the top it said in big black letters 'Scorpio'.

"Read it." She urged.

Luke looked down at the paper and scanned it to where her handwriting was seen. He read it quickly and looked up at her to see her smiling. He shook his head, walked around the counter reached under the counter, grabbed a coffee cup, brought it up and sat it in front of her. Lorelai just flashed him her pearly whites. He took the coffee pot from behind him and poured the cup full. Lorelai grabbed it up quickly and sipped it down faster then you could say 'William Holden'. Luke just watched her wide eyed.

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled up at him. "Keep that horoscope in your wallet, it will give you good luck." She reached inside her purse to grab some money.

Luke saw what she was doing and instantly spoke up. "Don't worry about it, I gave you decaf."

Lorelai frowned, looked into her coffee cup and back at Luke.

"You're too hyper, you need to cut back on the caffeine."

Lorelai shook her head, smiled and walked out of the diner, bell ringing her leaving. Luke just watched her walk off down the street of Stars Hollow, stopping at the school, which a minute later was bustling with kids. He saw a young girl with a beautiful face come bouncing out towards the no name woman. The woman grabbed the girl in her arms and they stood they're hugging, until a Korean girl came running up and pulled the little girl away.

"Lorelai."

Luke turned from the window to look into the eyes of Miss Patty. "What Patty?"

"Her name, it's Lorelai."

Luke looked from Miss Patty to the blue eyed woman outside. "Lorelai." He whispered to himself.

"She's from Hartford." Miss Patty continued. "She has a daughter, an 11 year old daughter. A real sweet girl. Like an angel. Lorelai works at the Independence Inn. Mia hired her as a maid, but she's worked herself up to concierge. They just moved into the house next to Babette, the old Larson place."

"Yea."

"You gonna ask her out?" Miss Patty asked Luke.

"What? Oh Patty!" Luke grumbled walking around the counter returning the coffee pot to it's rightful place. "I'm not looking for no one!"

"It's too soon isn't it. You know after Anna left, then Rachel came back, and left again."

"Patty, please!" Luke shook his head. "I don't know why you and the rest of this damn town wont stay the hell out of my life!"

"Lucas Danes!" Miss Patty frowned at Luke. "We only try to help."

"If you'd leave me alone, that would be helping."

"Okay okay." And with that said Miss Patty left.

Luke shook his head and let the words Miss Patty said roll through his brain. _From Hartford, a daughter, the inn, Babette. Way out of my league._

* * *

Lorelai hugged her daughter tight until she felt Lane come run up and grab Rory's arm.

"Rory! Rory! Come on!" Lorelai let go of Rory and the two little girls ran off.

"Wait! Where are you two going?"

"Book store!" Rory called back.

"Okay, be home before dark!"

Just then up came the red haired lady.

"Well hello dear!" Miss Patty smiled.

"Oh hello." Lorelai smiled at the lady.

"You're Lorelai, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm Miss Patty."

"Hi Miss Patty."

"Um, what do you think of Luke?"

"Luke?"

Miss Patty motioned to the diner. "The flannel diner owner."

"Oh, well he's fine. Why?"

"Well, just wondering." Miss Patty smiled. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Excuse me."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well...no."

"Good." Miss Patty smiled. "Very good."

The red haired lady walked off smiling to herself. Lorelai just looked after her confused. _I think I've moved to Stepford._

* * *

"Babette, It's Patty!" Miss Patty yelled across the phone. "I think I just found a perfect match for our Luke Danes!"

* * *

_**A/N: Now it could be continued, or just a one-shot, but I need your inputs. If I get enough reviews, I'll continue it, but I have to finish my other story before I do. Anyways, let me know, and read and review. Does anybody want to be a Beta? If so I'm looking for one!**_


End file.
